Cry my little broken rainbow
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Una ilusión óptica que lleva más de una creencia cuando se deslumbra en el cielo, siempre creyendo sin duda alguna que esos colores traen algo hermoso ¿Pero qué pasa cuando estos se ven manchados por la injusta vida que pasaba frente suyo? Una decisión que se vio tomada para tan solo proteger los matices de ese arcoíris en el que alguna vez perteneció. uOso]
1. Chapter 1

**Cry my little broken rainbow**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es un Au a la mitad dado que se mantiene en el mismo universo que todos conocemos con algunas alteraciones.

Menciones a relaciones abusivas, desconsideradas y poco productivas.

Se tocaran temas como las adicciones y menciones de intentos de suicido.

Mención sobre el síndrome Estocolmo (El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retención en contra de su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha dañado física y/o psicológicamente.)

Entre otras cosas que quiero desarrollar como el suspenso.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Y miró por la ventana justo cuando el arcoíris ha salido dejándolo confundido, extrañado puesto que desconoce todos esos colores, esa cosa que se presume en el cielo con tanta belleza y libertad. Es quizás por eso que no logra comprenderlo porque muestra tanta independencia que su naturaleza le es tan contraria a la suya, como fue educado desde que tiene memoria, porque los únicos matices que conoce son todos aquellos que te vuelven ciego, un asesino y manipulador; no le molesta porque según su "padre" el mundo se maneja de una forma tan sucia que solo puede creer en su persona.

Para cuando lo ha mirado curioso en el cielo le ha preguntado porque esos colores eran tan brillantes y vivos cosa que tan solo provoco que la ventana que le gritaba "vida" fuese cerrada para que no se tuviera que volver a preocupar de algo tan simple como eso.

Para que olvidara que era parte de un arcoíris roto.

* * *

 **Al final del arcoíris**

Existe una creencia popular sobre aquel que yace en el cielo después de la tormenta cuando el sol sale a iluminar lo que fue cubierto por sombras y lluvia, es una idea, algo que ha dado esperanzas o ilusión a ese efecto visual que es capaz de ser detectado por todos aquellos que perciben los colores, quienes mantienen los ojos abiertos en el momento correcto y es el hecho de que al final de su existencia se encuentra un tesoro tan grande que es capaz de mantener la vida solucionada de una persona, una recompensa que parecería salir de un deseo lleno de fe como cuando alguien mira al cielo rogando de esa manera algo que desea. Porque resultaba ser como las estrellas fugaces aunque llegasen a ser más comunes que estos no cambia el hecho de que es especial, algo que deleita la vista cuando se ven las esperanzas que refleja tan solo algo tan sencillo como unos cuantos colores en el cielo; no importa mucho si al final solo son cuentos que pasan de boca a boca dado el caso que siempre iban a mantener una luz que soñaba con poder encontrarlo a pesar de que esa flama se fuera a extinguir con los años.

Porque es muy fácil asegurar que algo es bueno o malo cuando no se está seguro de lo que se habla.

Y Osomatsu creyó en cada una de esas historias no porque de verdad estuviera totalmente seguro de encontrar el fin de ese viaje para verse triunfante ante los demás sino que eran más las aventuras que planeaba con sus hermanos, sus compañeros de travesuras quienes lo conformaban en parte de lo que era, quien sería y la fuerza que poseyera. Ellos al igual que sus padres creaban el mundo que conoce, sus sueños, las decisiones que vaya a tomar hasta los problemas en los que se involucrara si alguien trata de dañarlos porque es el líder, es su deber tomar las riendas. Su papel es ser el mayor, el guía, quien de todos por salvarlos. Por asegurar su felicidad antes de la suya.

Tal vez es por eso que lo último que tomó de ellos eran fotos mentales de sus sonrisas, esos ojos que lo miraban con extrañeza pero que lo dejaban pasar por alto porque confiaban en su persona, quizás es lo que mejor recuerda porque todos fueron felices en esos instantes en que los juegos brillosos y llamativos los consumían, cuando esos globos de colores se movían de un lado al otro al ser paseados por niños quienes no perdían la oportunidad de probar todo lo que pudieran. Posiblemente esa fue su razón para detenerse en medio de las risas, de su nombre dulcemente dicho con ese toque de hermandad que en un futuro ha de olvidar cuando menos lo vaya a esperar porque a pesar de que típicamente se dice que al final del arcoíris hay algo bueno en el suyo solo se encuentran los colores dañados que comienzan a caer para llegar al frío suelo donde nadie más lo recordaría.

Ya nadie iba a saber quién era, el ya no iba a ser quienes eran.

―Vamos Osomatsu, no quieres perderte de esto ¿No?

Pero era un niño en esos tiempos, un niño que daría lo que sea para salvar a todos los que alguna vez considero su todo pues los años solo hacen que su cabeza comience a deteriorar cada uno de los años hasta convertir a esas personas que tenían su misma cara en sombras sin cuerpo ni voz que invadían siempre en su inconsciencia, en todos sus sueños. Nunca los entendió. Jamás.

―No ―dándole la razón ha corrido para alcanzar a sus hermanos mientras pide que lo esperen para marcharse con ellos y subirse todos juntos.

Las luces brillantes se convirtieron en tonos grises que cada vez se oscurecían hasta no dejarle ver nada más que aquel hombre que ofrecía su mano con una promesa en sus labios de nunca hacerles daño si escapaba con él, el camino de vuelta a casa dejaba de deslumbrar brillo mientras arrastraba sus decisiones con la petición de volver alguna vez con ellos sin temer a que los asesinaran, que nunca se le ocurriera hacerles daño. Aceptaron mutuamente las pocas condiciones que hay, Osomatsu ya no encontró otra solución que arrastrar la única maleta en la que ha colocado todas las pertenencias que cree importante; sabe que no volverá pronto y desearía equivocarse al respeto pero conoce todas las consecuencias que hay en huir con alguien quien desde un inicio parece haberte escogido para el matadero.

Tan solo quiere ser la única víctima para evitarse daños que nunca podrá reparar.

Cinco corazones rotos por su culpa es más que suficiente. No quiere ser el malo de la historia o el típico patán solo quiere ser recordado como un héroe. Héroe que lo pierde todo por salvarlos.

Quiere ser el fuerte de la historia pero no puede evitar sentir como las lágrimas comienzan a escapar en silencio con cada metro que marca la distancia que debe recorrer para olvidarlos, para quedarse sordo ante los gritos que lo exigían de vuelta al no soportar su partida; desearía tanto hasta quedarse sin voz que eso no ocurriera pero no todas las historias son felices, no todas las elecciones que haría se convertirían en las correctas dado que debe fracasar para entender, fallar para triunfar y destruirse para dejar que los demás puedan tener una vida normal sin miedo, sin que nadie los acechara en las sombras. ¿Qué tan sabia era la decisión? ¿Hubiera existido otro camino? Sí, no, nunca más lo iba a saber ya que se ha puesto las cadenas que arrastrará ante la condena que lleva con aquel que ahora es su única familia.

Sí es que se le puede decir familia a quien bruscamente a cortado los lazos de los que alguna vez fueron el tesoro que solucionaba cada uno de los problemas.

De la identidad que ahora se extraviaba cuando comenzaba a perder los colores que alguna vez acobijaron a su pobre alma que ahora se coloreaba de un tono grisáceo cuando el propio rojo dejo de tener el significado fuerte que alguna vez le quiso brindar, porque ahora ese tono pertenecía a la sangre de inocentes que nunca tuvieron la opción de elegir si vivir o desaparecer por querer advertir a otros de la verdad.

Por querer cubrir a los suyos.

Hubiera querido tanto en ese punto entenderlo aunque sea un poco, estaría encantado de seguir comprendiendo lo que era amor, pero cuando se tiene que cerrar varios capítulos de la vida de una manera inesperada se pierden los valores que alguna vez lo acompañaron, y es ya demasiado tarde para volver, lo sabe o al menos en parte.

Ya no comprende el mundo.

Lo único que se conserva en su cabeza son las risas altas que terminaban siendo cada vez más bajas hasta el segundo en que miraba tranquilamente a la persona que rogaba por no ser dañada ya sea porque era muy joven o tenía una familia a la cual alimentar, le hace gracia siempre que dicen eso porque sabe que al final hará lo que quiera, lo que es "justo" y "necesario".

¿Por qué tener lástima del concepto de familia cuando ni siquiera reconoce lo que es una?

Tantas cosas que comienzan a ser borrosas, miles de personas comienzan a ser rostros sin ninguna diferencia, sus manos son armas, su cabeza solo sirve para poner las dos máscaras que tiene ante la sociedad, una con la inscripción "buena" y la otra "mala", las heridas se vuelven cuadros que cuentan historias que a pesar de ser consideradas tristes nunca los iba a ver de esa manera porque la temática de la vida se convirtió en sobrevivir o morir, en servirle a Tougou quien se convirtió en la única persona que debe defender con su vida. Poco recuerda del pasado pero sabe que el mayor ha estado desde que tiene memoria ayudándolo. De ahí en más tampoco es como si sintiera necesario hacerlo.

Por lo que los sueños hablan ha sido alguien abandonado por la misma fortuna considerándolo débil, algo que merecía ser exterminado en el momento exacto que recobrara la voluntad con la que todos nacen; poco interés conserva sobre descubrir si eso es cierto o una falsedad que se trastorno hasta convertirse en una realidad cruda a la cual se debe aferrar para no tener que pasar por más entrenamientos que solo han lavado su cerebro, marcado su cuerpo y, como un premio mayor, convertirse en un fiel sirviente que era igualmente utilizado como mascota de compañía cuando daba algo de compasión combinada con lástima a todos esos seres que lograban hacerle recordar que era un humano.

Que aún existe algo bueno dentro de su alma ya quebrantada.

No lo quiere, detesta a veces temblar cuando el cuchillo está entre sus manos sirviendo como advertencia de que si da un paso más con el dinero alguien saldría herido pero sabe que si muestra esa debilidad por cortos segundos la persona que saldría herida no era la víctima sino su pobre intento de tomar las riendas, no otros, jamás había culpables que no llevaran su nombre y esencia, Osomatsu por cada fallo era una tortura. Las torturas cesaban hasta ser casi inexistentes en su ahora memoria dado que al más mínimo movimiento que lo alertara clavaba la hoja con tal eficacia que si no conservara un arma blanca bastaría con la mirada de muerte que cargaba más la capacidad de poder combatir cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que alguien de ahí salga con una costilla o brazo roto.

Fue el sujeto de pruebas de alguien quien se ha enamorado del resultado a tal punto que las recompensas comenzaban a ser mayores intentando cautivar todo lo que le quedaba para ofrecérselo sin restricciones, a su propia voluntad; Osomatsu aprendió que solo a él se le deba amar, querer y respetar, que no existe otra persona que lo pueda proteger y que si algún día llegara a desaparecer era el encargado de continuar con el terror inundado en los rincones que han marcado como suyos.

Aunque al final solo le pertenecían a su raptor.

Resultaba que no podía ni tenía voz para eso pero estaba bien, nunca le molesto o eso quiere creer porque le da miedo cometer los mismos errores que ha hecho en el tiempo en el que apenas lograba sujetar un cuchillo sin sentir la necesidad de aventarlo para pedir ayuda a gritos. Veía solo cortos lapsos de memoria antes de volver a la realidad negando que alguna vez resultara ser patético cuando de herir a otros se trataba, de que tuviera corazón.

No lo tiene, jamás debe mostrar que goza uno porque eso significa brindarles la ventaja a los enemigos quienes solo le han dado la espalda. Tougou siempre tiene razón. Si alguien lo hubiera querido por ningún motivo lo hubieran abandonado a su suerte por lo cual le queda pagarle el hecho de ser cuidado por esas manos que a pesar de ser asesinas eran su consuelo, lo que le queda de convicción sobre que los más fuertes gobernaban cuando los frágiles seres se ocultaban en riquezas y libertad, lo que se les ha sido negado injustamente a ellos.

Incluso los sueños dejaron de ser territorio a salvo, ya no hay a donde ir, solo queda seguir la sombra con la cual ha crecido, con la que forjo su personalidad, su apariencia, tan solo el mundo observaba a dos adultos quienes parecían ser inocentes, caritativos, con sonrisas tan amplias que pareciera no contenían alguna necesidad, incertidumbre cuando en el fondo de esos fríos pensamientos se encuentras más de un culpable de varios llantos desgarradores.

¿Pero quién puede culpar a un niño que tuvo que madurar para proteger a los que ahora puede dañar sin resentimiento alguno? Ya no puede decir quiénes eran sus hermanos o si alguna vez tuvo alguno porque lo mejor que conoce es que estaba solo.

Un objeto que ha sido pulido por alguien quien ha buscado su "salvación".


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Esto es un Au a la mitad dado que se mantiene en el mismo universo que todos conocemos con algunas alteraciones.

Menciones a relaciones abusivas, desconsideradas y poco productivas.

Se tocaran temas como las adicciones y menciones de intentos de suicido.

Mención sobre el síndrome Estocolmo (El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retención en contra de su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha dañado física y/o psicológicamente.)

Entre otras cosas que quiero desarrollar como el suspenso.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Y miró por la ventana justo cuando el arcoíris ha salido dejándolo confundido, extrañado puesto que desconoce todos esos colores, esa cosa que se presume en el cielo con tanta belleza y libertad. Es quizás por eso que no logra comprenderlo porque muestra tanta independencia que su naturaleza le es tan contraria a la suya, como fue educado desde que tiene memoria, porque los únicos matices que conoce son todos aquellos que te vuelven ciego, un asesino y manipulador; no le molesta porque según su "padre" el mundo se maneja de una forma tan sucia que solo puede creer en su persona.

Para cuando lo ha mirado curioso en el cielo le ha preguntado porque esos colores eran tan brillantes y vivos cosa que tan solo provoco que la ventana que le gritaba "vida" fuese cerrada para que no se tuviera que volver a preocupar de algo tan simple como eso.

Para que olvidara que era parte de un arcoíris roto.

* * *

 **Un solo deseo**

Y en algún lugar oculto de la sociedad, de todos esos ojos que juzgan la vida que han conformado, existe una vieja cabaña que se mantiene de pie mientras usa de camuflaje el alrededor para hacerla parecer pintoresca, llena de una energía calmada, silenciosa, casi nunca se encontraba algún ruido que debiera importar dentro de ese lugar pues quienes han sido los afortunados de ver ese sitio observaban regularmente a un chico que, por la única ventana que se mantiene abierta se le puede notar que hace varios deberes además de casi siempre tener la mirada sostenida allá afuera como si esperara la hora exacta de poder abrir la puerta para escapar de esas paredes de madera que tarde o temprano deberían caer. Las cosas se tornaban distintas cuando se encontraban con esa mirada inexpresiva que al ser contacto con sus ojos solo ampliaba esa sonrisa antes de cerrar bruscamente la única posibilidad de poder ver el interior el cual curiosamente esta oscuro. Como si quisieran que permaneciera así.

Al final solo les resulta algo extraño pero sin importancia, la verdad es como si tampoco valiera la pena conocer los gustos de las otras personas cuando bien estás no se esfuerzan en lo mínimo para intercambiar palabras cosa que era bastante idiota si se pensaba su situación; Osomatsu siempre ha sido prohibido de salir si su compañero no se encuentra en casa obligándolo a preparar todo, limpiando las evidencias que han quedado de anteriores víctimas para acabar a un lado de la puerta como un cachorro que espera a que su amo vuelva ya que ha comenzado a extrañarlo desde el segundo que se marcho.

En su caso solo lo hace por una vaga costumbre de esperar ser recompensado por su buen comportamiento que cada día se vuelve más sumiso solo con su mano y cuerpo, respondiendo todo lo que el otro desea oír con el tono que sabe que le agrada incluso el atrevimiento en el que puede dirigirse en ocasiones especiales.

Ha sido entrenado toda su vida que si escucha la orden de acabar con todos lo hará sin pensarlo solo para ganarse una caricia en la cabeza más palabras que felicitaran su buen trabajo que a pesar de no ser totalmente limpio resultaba efectivo como para no tener que ser reprimido a la fuerza para que no olvidara su fallo nunca, tiene que agradecerle, es efectivo. Le debe tanto por haberlo fortalecido, hacerlo tan duro como una roca y tan insensible como lo era. Aprendió a ser líder, manejar a otros con un solo movimiento. A triunfar.

Fue eso lo que lo impulsa a estar sentado ese día en la puerta con una cosa que demandar en esa fecha que solo marcaba que era un joven de 20 años que en algún momento de su pasado le han prometido que sería libre de ir y volver cuando tuviera esa edad dado que ha demostrado pertenecerle ya sea de una manera física o mental porque lo desea, siempre remarca que es suyo al ser pedido con la sola mirada sin importar las diferencias que existieran. Quisiera encontrar la respuesta a su amor, no reconoce cuando ha nacido solo que debe amarlo y entregarle cada una de sus peticiones sin importar lo bizarras que fueran ya que es correspondido, lo quieren sin importar si los golpes, moretones, cicatrices y demás tratan de decir lo contrario.

Sabe que lo quiere salvar y la manera en que lo haría era esa no porque fuera el camino fácil, al contrario, era lo que dejaba recordatorios de lo que es correcto y lo que nunca debe volver a intentar.

Como charlar con ajenos quienes parecían interesarse en su calmada persona en días desarreglada y en otras bien vestido cuando iba casi de la mano con el jefe de sus acciones.

―Veo que has hecho todo lo que te pedí, buen chico.

Ha sostenido la mano madura contra su cara rogando de esa manera silenciosa de que no se separara tan pronto porque esos gestos se dan de vez en cuando, las pocas ocasiones especiales en que su amado le ofrece ser lo más dulce que puede teniendo así que deslizarla como si él lo acariciara sin haberse detenido cuando lo atrapo; no tardo mucho cuando llevo sus labios contra sus dedos besándolos como si pidiera un permiso de ser premiado esa noche sin mucha brusquedad.

La negligencia parecía matarlo y no soportaba ser torturado con algo que no ha sido su culpa pero que tomo la responsabilidad por ser lo mejor.

Para que las consecuencias no resultarán de una horrible manera.

―Te extrañe ―admitió cuando libero ese lazo que unían sus manos para mirarlo con esa "inocencia" que se muestra cuando uno hace una travesura―. ¿Has traído algo para mí?

No hubo una respuesta oral pero sí una física al ver como esos dedos largos y delgados apuntaban a la cocina obligándole a ir gateando dado que tiene prohibido levantarse si se encuentra desarrollando el papel de perro guardián que por suerte alguna le es de vez en cuando permitido emitir palabras en vez de sonidos tanto de gruñidos, ladridos o jadeos sin contar los suaves gemidos que soltaba si el otro lo acariciaba a su gusto; se ha posicionado a un lado de la silla donde siempre se sienta el mayor provocando que de esa forma se recueste en el suelo para esperarlo junto a la madera como toda buena mascota que no se movería ni un centímetro hasta que alguien se lo pidiera. Era obediente…ocasionalmente tan solo hacía algunas cosas a su modo.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta al punto en que se alzo cuando el de traje se adentro con algo envuelto entre las manos, curioso solo ha decidido acercarse para inclinar la cabeza hacía la derecha ganando así una palmada en la cabeza para que se viera detrás de sus pisadas con movimientos lentos pero emocionados, se puso sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sobre las piernas ajenas cuando lo ha visto sentarse teniendo que jadear y poner el mejor rostro de no entender nada que posee. Le es imposible dejar de observar como aquella envoltura lentamente comienza a mostrar el regalo que le han traído, cuando, finalmente, ha podido ver lo que era tiene que ponerse de pie solo para poder sentarse sobre las piernas de su amante y dejar que rodee su cuello con ese collar carmesí para perros que ha sido medido a la perfección para su cuello quien ahora es decorado por ese objeto que ahora se presume en su cuello.

Ha sido adornado con su nombre inscrito más un cascabel que era golpeteado por el contrario.

―Te queda bien ¿No lo crees?

Sonrió ladinamente antes de poder besarlo en los labios como agradecimiento de ese detalle que, por instinto y lógica, sabe que no se lo debe quitar a toda costa―. Me gusta ―comentaba para nuevamente brindarle varios besos cortos sobre su rostro con una enorme sonrisa que se mostraba genuinamente complacida por el obsequio―. Nunca me lo quitaré.

―Ni siquiera deberías de pensar en eso ―recalcó ante lo dicho para apretar sus mejillas con fuerza y mover su rostro de un lado a otro para observar como luce en su mascota provocando el ruido de la campanilla―. De esta forma será más fácil saber cuando sales y entras. Sería una lástima si no supiera cuando dejas este lugar siendo que no puedo dejar que alguien más te tenga, no me agradaría que alguien más pusiera las manos sobre ti.

Atentamente no dejaba de querer mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Tougou podía llegar a ser demasiado posesivo inclusivo en su propia banda dado que de alguna forma relucía como un trofeo sobre todos los mayores quienes compartían ideas similares pero menos brutales a las de su jefe/amo como por ejemplo la atracción a su persona, es por eso que siempre en reuniones o visitas debe permanecer pegado a quien le pertenece comportándose de una manera cortante, poco interesada en los otros y, por supuesto, muy encariñada a quien desea con toda su alma. De esa forma ya no le es raro ser manoseado en público para declarar los límites que se pueden cruzar y cuáles no.

Mencionando los menos severos, por supuesto, no era muy halagador saber que han tenido sexo frente a quienes quisieron proponerle algo posteriormente de ser torturados…

Bueno, no es como si se pudiera haber quejado.

―Eso significa que…

― ¿Cuándo he incumplido con mi palabra?

Sus ojos se expandieron con la respuesta teniendo que abrazarlo por el cuello casi diciéndole con ese semblante alegre que era el mejor de todos ocasionando que fuera callado con un beso ahogado en el cual la lengua del mayor se introduce sin permiso en su boca haciendo que caiga la saliva por las comisuras de sus labios, tratando de expresar lo que provoca a su cuerpo, quiere decir algo, para cuando comienza a sentir como invaden cada una de sus zonas sensibles le deja contemplar que se encuentra casi temblando, no logra pensar con claridad y apenas parece que sabe reaccionar de las formas que más le gustaban a su "pareja"; palabras chocando contra su oído que solo le alertan de que obtendrá lo que quiere siempre y cuando siga cada una de las indicaciones propuestas.

Osomatsu iba a caer nuevamente en tratos que nunca le convendrían por ser compensado de algo que paso de ser una torturada que lo haría sentirse usado a una necesidad que casi siempre rogaba por ser complacida ya que se le enseñó que mayormente servía para satisfacer una.

El no tiene ningún valor al final más que el de su cuerpo ya abusado.

 **(…)**

Desconoce lo que sucedido horas atrás solo que ha permanecido dormido después de haber obtenido su regalo por ser lo suficiente mayor como para abandonar el hogar en ciertos horarios, recuerda poco de esos momentos dado que acabando el acto le había ofrecido un té que definitivamente tuvo un sabor raro, seguramente un tranquilizante dado que sus parpados se cerraban contra su voluntad cuando inesperadamente se encontraba demasiado cansado. Las palabras que se han formulado en su consciente han sido un «ve a la habitación».

Es un consuelo saber en qué lado se encontraba cuando tambaleante a escuchado pasos ajenos a los que escucha en esa casa.

Cuando es capaz de abrir los ojos en su totalidad para despertar completamente del sueño que ha reproducido su memoria logra darse cuenta que notablemente está solo, no hay personas en casa y que con trabajo alguien lo ha cubierto con una manta que apenas y cubre entre el torso y los muslos dejando así su herido y maltratado cuerpo un poco a la vista. Toma fuerza con sus brazos para poder apoyarse y arrastrarse hasta que su espalda toca pared teniendo así que observar a su alrededor en busca de algo que haya sido movido, o un rastro de forcejeo en algunos de los escondites que tienen con el dinero como carteristas; una evaluación más tarde se ha visto caminando con la manta envuelta en su cuerpo así avanzando por los pasillos de ese sitio con calma en busca de comida para almorzar.

Una mala idea dado que se ha percatado que no hay nada que no fuera sopas instantáneas en las cuales no puede esperar los 3 minutos para que se encuentren echas, segundos más tarde puede olfatear algo que huele a dulce, un aroma que no es muy normal en ese sitio, teniendo que caminar con agilidad se ha encontrado con la mesita de centro en el cual se puede presumir un poco de vino más un pastelillo no tan grande con una vela que no ha sido encendida para nada. Vuelve a recorrer su vista por todos los lugares al no creer que eso apareciera de la nada. Era algún tipo de trampa.

Lejos. Cerca. Era un misterio.

Cuando se vio rodeando la mesa pudo encontrar una nota tan poco elaborada que comprendió que ha sido apenas escrita en esa mañana, eso no era de sorprender lo que en realidad fue lo que le hizo alzar una ceja es que no era totalmente hecha por el hombre maduro con quien convive sino que participaba uno de sus más cercanos cómplices: Kakusareta Akuma. Admite que le sorprende ver algo de cooperación en eso dado que Akuma de las pocas veces en que se mantuvieron contacto visual este le decía que en el fondo el potencial que cargaba era bastante interesante, casi como si pudiera consumirlo para sentirse más fuerte.

Verse con un postre al frente de su vista suponiendo que es de su parte no es como si le diera un total consuelo, no es fanático de los dulces a tal punto que apenas y da una mordida como a toda la comida, por ende, cuando ha volteado la hoja se topo con una nota que le ha compensado el tener que sospechar de algo que no estaba seguro si no lo drogaría.

Ha ido de un punto a otro volviendo con una caja de cerillos para sacar uno y encenderlo dándole vida a la llama que ahora decoraba esa vela de tono rojizo que sobresalía sobre el chocolate esponjoso.

«Pide un deseo».

Imaginó la voz de quien le ha dado la oportunidad de elegir lo que ha querido hacer ese día, mejor dicho, el permiso que le otorgo por hoy.

―Desearía…

Soplo al formular lo demás en su cabeza, no tiene tiempo para eso y eso que le queda ponerse algo de ropa que no estuviese llena de sangre.

Finalmente puede saber lo que el mundo es con su propia percepción.

Es "libre" por cierto horario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** Esto es un Au a la mitad dado que se mantiene en el mismo universo que todos conocemos con algunas alteraciones.

Menciones a relaciones abusivas, desconsideradas y poco productivas.

Se tocaran temas como las adicciones y menciones de intentos de suicido.

Mención sobre el síndrome Estocolmo (El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retención en contra de su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha dañado física y/o psicológicamente.)

Entre otras cosas que quiero desarrollar como el suspenso.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Y miró por la ventana justo cuando el arcoíris ha salido dejándolo confundido, extrañado puesto que desconoce todos esos colores, esa cosa que se presume en el cielo con tanta belleza y libertad. Es quizás por eso que no logra comprenderlo porque muestra tanta independencia que su naturaleza le es tan contraria a la suya, como fue educado desde que tiene memoria, porque los únicos matices que conoce son todos aquellos que te vuelven ciego, un asesino y manipulador; no le molesta porque según su "padre" el mundo se maneja de una forma tan sucia que solo puede creer en su persona.

Para cuando lo ha mirado curioso en el cielo le ha preguntado porque esos colores eran tan brillantes y vivos cosa que tan solo provoco que la ventana que le gritaba "vida" fuese cerrada para que no se tuviera que volver a preocupar de algo tan simple como eso.

Para que olvidara que era parte de un arcoíris roto.

* * *

 **Minutos y segundos**

El reloj no dejaba de avanzar de esa manera tan apresurada que comenzaba a pisarle los talones que desesperadamente trataban de ser cubiertos por esas calcetas blancas que terminaron por ser ocultas en los tenis rojizos los cuales a brincos se los ha podido colocar provocando que apenas y los dos pies tengan su respectiva prenda, a pegado una carrera explosiva que finalizaría en la puerta, la línea de meta es esa delgada brecha que divide lo que es el exterior con el interior que puede retratar y describir con tal exactitud que pareciera que sabe incluso donde hay más de un error de manufactura en los muebles, cuánto tiempo llevan ahí y la fecha de fabricación de casi absolutamente todo.

Por eso, cuando ha logrado detenerse frente a la puerta le queda evaluarla como si fuera lo único en esa casa que tuviera un pasado desconocido, misterioso, que en vez de dar respuestas solo provocarían dudas. Algo le ha recorrido la espalda justo al tocarla, quizás adrenalina, posiblemente miedo u anhelo de poder observar lo que muy apenas pasa por la ventana. Sabe lo que sigue, todo lo que necesita es dar un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte cuando gire el picaporte para obligar a la madera crujir en significado que ha dejado de forcejear para permanecer cerrada; un chirrido era el ruido de su curiosidad al dar los primeros pasos solo. Coloco su mano sobre la entrada, luego la otra hasta terminar posicionando su frente averiguando que no era totalmente lisa pero sí robusta, siente la necesidad de tener que tirarse con toda su fuerza contra ella para tan solo hacer que cediera un poco, era como una fortaleza, nunca estuvo en esa posición antes.

Apenas y puede permanecer unos segundos tan cerca de ella porque tiene la necesidad de vomitar al ser presionado por su alrededor sobre lo que debía hacer, es como si le temiera al exterior al estar solo, como si no se pudiera cuidar, con la sospecha de que ocupaba a una persona que sostuviera la correa para guiarlo a donde su amo quiera y no a donde deseaba provocando que en el momento donde se deshizo de ese control desconociera que era capaz de caminar por sí mismo, poder guiarse sin otros.

¿Y es qué realmente puede hacerlo?

Emociones efímeras que han llegado ya a su fin, la valentía de la que mostro tener en gran cantidad, con tanta insistencia, se desvaneció tan rápido como un parpadeo, ahora es solo un perro que mete el rabo entre las piernas cuando sabe que las cosas no van a su favor por lo cual debe huir, no volver hasta que todo sea seguro. Patético, no se le ocurre una mejor palabra para describirlo aparte de "cobarde".

«Los árboles tienen ojos».

Fue lo que pudo pensar cuando eligió salir por la ventana al tenerle un terror sin sentido ni cordura a lo que era un pedazo de manera que a pesar de ser inofensivo le recordaba tanto a lo que alguna vez provocaba.

«Siempre sabré a donde irás, no tienes a donde ir, soy lo único que tienes. Eres mío».

Ambos pies en suelo firme y a pesar de tener calzado siente como si estuviera pisando aquel contorno frío con los pies desnudos, una sensación gélida que le daba la bienvenida a los minutos que comenzaban a consumirse ahora mismo.

Una hora…

Todo lo que tiene es una hora y aún así siente que es demasiado hasta tener la sensación de que está siendo sofocado.

Parece como si el aire fresco le afectara el organismo deshumanizado.

«No debes huir de quién te ha salvado».

No supo en qué momento comenzó a correr tan solo que ya lo estaba haciendo, que sus pies se impulsaron hacia adelante para no tener freno alguno, la voluntad que conllevaba en ese momento no recuerda haberla sentido antes, el deseo casi inalcanzable de salir de ese territorio del cual nunca ha observado en todo su esplendor. Alza la vista un poco para encontrarse con un cielo claro, despejado, notando que el sol brilla abrazando a todos con su esplendor, siente como su cuerpo deja de sentirse frío ante la primera oleada, deja de apretar las manos y deja que sus dedos sientan el aire que choca contra su cuerpo cuando decide ser capaz de dar más de lo que puede, intentar ser más rápido de lo que ha sido.

El aire se acorta. Respira. Teme. Continua.

A esas alturas rendirse es algo peligroso conociendo que su alrededor es hostil, nuevo, un punto fácil de acabar para aquel conozca de antemano como es el alrededor, el afuera, todo lo que no ha tocado en lo que puede hacer memoria; lo sorprende ver hojas cayendo o ramas crujiendo bajo su peso, sentir como su corazón no dejaba de latir tan solo incrementando el ruido a tal intensidad que jura escucharlo, sentirlo en su cabeza. Comienza a doler el esfuerzo, quiere parar pero se obliga a continuar porque ya no hay vuelta atrás.

No hay manera de volver por ahora.

Trata de idealizar un plan que lo calme cuando sabe que volverá, es inevitable, aquel lugar era su casa, ahí estaba la única familia que conocía quiera o no dado que ahí formo una vida, en ese sitio conoció todo lo que sabe ahora por lo cual traicionarlo solo sería rechazar una parte de existencia, lo único que le queda; lo sabe, antes de que finalice el tiempo llegara inclusive si se trataba de un solo segundo de diferencia.

Depende tanto de un hogar, de ser querido.

Tropieza, trata de no caer ignorando el dolor que ahora siente para continuar, rendirse no es lo que busca, tan solo quiere saber qué es el sabor de sentirse capaz de sobrevivir estando solo.

Por qué se siente así ¿No? Como cuando corres de manera desenfrenada sin importar la condición que tengas, que a pesar de sentir como tu costado pide un descanso no piensas en si quiera tomar aire, que sin importar la herida o la sensación que tengas sabes que continuaras porque no habrá nadie quien te de una mano, que te recuerde que es lo que se siente estar en calma.

Para. Siente que se desmayara y agradece que pueda ver personas a su alrededor.

Es su momento, puede sentirse calmado.

Una persona más.

Camina inquieto en dirección contraria a donde pasan varias personas ya sea entre compañeros, pareja o solos, incluso algunos estaban a lado de animales; mira de un lado a otro buscando caras en común, no parece estar nadie que conozca, ellos eran libres de un mundo en el que solo se conoce la traición, maltrato, el abuso, la excitación del poder, robo, contrabando entre otras cosas que desea no mencionar ante quienes siente que puede dañar incluso al pensar ese tipo de cosas porque son frágiles, débiles, incapaces de soportar lo que sucede debajo de sus narices, y, mencionando una probabilidad, en su propia casa.

Recorre con la vista una multitud tratando de descifrar cosas que puede evaluar, como si están casados o no, por la forma en que caminaban saber si están adoloridos o solo es una mala postura, las intenciones que tienen entre sí, los que tienen largas jornadas o los que ocultan un buen fajo de billetes.

Silencio, escucha a su estómago rugir logrando que guie sus brazos para presionarlo, ya era extraño no haber sentido ese dolor leve cuando no tiene el deber de callarlo, su delgado cuerpo hace huelga mientras el jefe no está, es la manera de convencer al interior de lo que es correcto.

O al menos lo que le puede mantener vivo.

Mantiene el rostro pacifico, fija el objetivo que es encontrar un sitio donde poder comer algo sin tener que entrar en contacto con ajenos, traga saliva, exhausto, le suena aceptable tan solo conseguir con que callar su hambre para regresar y dormir otro poco, tal vez mucho, la rutina le recuerda que casi siempre se encuentra en ese estado adormilado, tranquilo. Acaba de romper en lo que cree o mejor dicho en lo que le hicieron pensar.

Trota, le parece mejor que avanzar lento, atento, el mundo no deja de intimidarle, parecerle bruto. El alrededor hubiera sido tranquilo, decente pero la definición que siempre se le presenta es que todo es tu enemigo exceptuando los entes que te ofrecen un arma para trabajar a su lado; Osomatsu lo ha pertenecido desde que es un niño, sabe con quienes puede cubrirse y a pesar de eso con quien puede confiar ciegamente era el hombre del traje, le advirtió de todos, lo defendió cuando era una presa por lo cual ahora tiene que pagar, la lealtad va sobre todo. Meta remarcada, solo comer e irse, tratara de llegar antes para recibirlo como una clase de superior, algo parecido a un rey.

Visualiza el escenario que se presenta, un lugar lleno de pequeños comercios que mantiene una conexión en el centro con cada uno de los negocios, son modestos y no exageran detalles haciendo que el lugar sea humilde como calmado, las personas no parecen ser muy extrovertidas, en una opinión general se ven comunes sin mucho que los pueda destacar. Paseando con la curiosidad de un niño ve los nombres de los puestos, le resultan interesantes, su aroma es único y se deja guiar por este. Detiene sus pasos en un puesto ambulante cuando el olor lo hace sentarse en esa pequeña banca para mirar como el vapor danzaba a la hora de subir. Vuelve a recobrar el apetito feroz, nunca ha mirado algo así.

Ojos atentos, desvía un poco la atención cuando siente que las personas caminan muy cerca de donde está, asegura el perímetro y vuelve al frente para encontrarse a un adulto quien se va colocando un mandil pidiendo disculpas por no haberlo atendido antes pero su superior ni siquiera le menciono con anticipación que le encargaría todo mientras trataba de suministrar los víveres faltantes.

Callado solo sigue prestándole atención a la comida ignorando al contrario para sentir como le estira un menú o lo que se supone que era esa carta de recomendación de alimentos. La toma sin ninguna palabra de agradecimiento ganando de esa forma privacidad, se aparta, de igual forma no es como si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con otros.

― ¿Eres mudo?

Se cuestiona si en algún momento dejara de querer saber quién era.

―Podría recomendarte en ese caso lo mejor que hay en este puesto.

Alza la mirada cuando el menú paso a segundo plano cuando eso fue propuesto, asintió, se daba a entender al final.

Ambos comienzan a cumplir con su papel, el de cuerpo delgado solo trata de no sentir que el mundo lo intenta delatar o hacerle quedar mal con mentiras, los precios son altos y la gente hará todo por aceptación o dinero.

Todo.

―Espero que no le incomode pero ¿Te he visto antes?

Niega con la cabeza haciendo que el de reflejos azules haga cierta mueca desilusionada.

―Lo siento, solo es que te pareces a una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo. De verdad lamento si lo estoy molestando ―baja la voz después de servir el plato caliente con delicadeza para ahora preguntar la bebida que lo acompañara―. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Rechaza la petición con más movimientos de cabeza, su mente reacciona con tal temor que no le enseña el rostro afligido que carga a diario.

Todo se ve delicioso, no sabe ni siquiera si lo aguantara sin tener que vomitarlo. Empieza a marearse pero solo alcanza a tomar aire y mover sus manos para poder dar el primer bocado. Percata que esta tiembla y le es costoso llevarlo a su boca sin querer soltar el alimento contra el plato para que lo salpicara; cierra los ojos, muerde el interior de las mejillas y trata de ordenarle a sus dedos que se relajen, que dejen de tensarse cuando no tiene mucha fuerza para hacerlo, abre de nuevo los ojos y solo ve preocupación pura.

Sonríe. Da una mordida pequeña. Vuelve a mostrar tranquilidad.

― ¿Quieres ayuda?

Gira la mitad de su cuerpo para mirar a los demás, todo lo que alguna vez fue su energía era reducida y almacenada solo para volver. No hay nadie a quien temer por lo cual regresa a su posición de origen con la paz en la que ha hecho cada uno de sus movimientos permitiendo que de una forma cortamente visual le brindara tan solo una forma menos costosa de lograr llevar sustento a su boca. Retira sus manos cuando las han intentado tocar, le disgusta el contacto físico con desconocidos, siente como si supieran al final lo que le han provocado y no quiere que le vean como víctima cuando quiere eso, las marcas que le hacen pertenecer en algo.

« ¿Sabes qué pasaría si alguien más te toca?».

Su piel se eriza ante la advertencia mental. Solo muestra que debe alimentarlo sin siquiera tocarlo, él no dice nada, solo lo hace, muestra la paciencia que desconoce.

―Por cierto…

Da un mordisco cuando vuelve a formular palabras.

―Mi nombre es Karamatsu, tal vez no importe mucho pero siempre me ha gustado presentarme con todos los clien.

Le impide continuar, se levanta molesto de ahí provocando que el propio plato se vea cayendo al haber impactado contra sus manos ahí en parte, todo es un desastre del cual no piensa disculparse dado que no sabe porque ha reaccionado de esa forma bruta, solo ha pasado y hace que lleve las manos a su cara, desea no verlo ya, trata de alejarse tal cual como vino; la meta original se transforma en ocultarse entre la masa de personas que pasan por ahí.

Dolor de cabeza, quiere llorar, algo provoca que grite en bajo cuando ese nombre aparece en su vida.

Ignora mucho quien sea, nadie con ese nombre existió en su vida y ahora que lo escucha siente que se quebranta.

Que ya no es capaz de permanecer sin un nudo en la garganta.

Volverá a casa.


End file.
